Perdóname
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Lo amo con toda mi alma, y lo rechacé. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Ahora sé que haría lo que fuera por estar a su lado, por sentir de nuevo sus brazos, sus besos, y escucharlo decir: te amo... Por favor...Perdóname...


Perdóname

**_Autora: Princess Lalaith_**

_Advertencia: Porque lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta otro Fanfic, OneShot, Romántico, con la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo. Nuevamente me salió con una canción, aunque no lo considero Songfic. Para este momento ya todos deben saber que los personajes y la historia de CCS no me pertenece pero yo me doy la libertad de jugar con ellos en éstas historias._

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde las aventuras de Sakura como Card Captor. Shaoran había cumplido su promesa y regresado a Japón al iniciar la secundaria, él y Sakura llevaban 6 años de novios.

Eriol también había regresado a Japón, desde Inglaterra, tres años atrás, cuando entraran a la preparatoria. Aunque al principio peleaba mucho con Shaoran sus ánimos se fueron calmando, cuando su atención se fijo en algo más...o mejor dicho, alguien más.

Pero muchas cosas han cambiado con el paso de los años. Y quien más ha cambiado ha sido Tomoyo. Desde que, años atrás, su madre abrió una Casa de Modas a través de la cual Tomoyo vende sus diseños, se fue alejando poco a poco de sus amigos, ya que el trabajo la absorbía cada vez más.

* * *

-Ya supieron. –llamó Rika entrando al salón corriendo.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Chiharu desde su lugar(sentada en las piernas de su novio, Yamazaki).

-Va a haber un concurso de canto. –dijo Rika mostrándoles la papeleta con el anuncio. –Va a ser en tres semanas. Las inscripciones empiezan hoy, ¡y el premio es dinero en efectivo!

-¿Vas a participar Tomoyo? –preguntó Naoko.

Todos sabían que la voz de Tomoyo era la mejor.

-No creo que tenga tiempo. –dijo Tomoyo con calma, y un ligero tono de indiferencia en su voz. –Tengo que terminar los diseños para la próxima colección.

Las demás chicas se quedaron en silencio. Estaban conscientes del trabajo de Tomoyo, pero nunca imaginaron que ella rechazaría un concurso así, siendo que desde chica había sido una entusiasta participante en los concursos de canto.

Aún así las chicas no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron con sus cosas.

* * *

Esa tarde Sakura y Shaoran se acercaron a Tomoyo.

-Hey Tomoyo, ¿Vienes con nosotros al cine? –la invitó Sakura.

-No tengo tiempo. –dijo Tomoyo con un tono cortante.

-Ok, -dijo Sakura con calma, ya se iba a ir cuando se acordó de algo. -¿Y vas a venir al festival de las flores?

-¡No! –gritó Tomoyo. –Entiende Sakura. ¡No-Tengo-Tiempo!

Sakura se espantó con la contestación.

Además de otros compañeros que voltearon a verlos en silencio.

-Lo siento. –murmuró Sakura, una lágrima cayendo por sus mejillas.

Al instante se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, sino que echó a correr tras su novia.

-No te reconozco Tomoyo. –dijo una voz tras ella.

-Deja de asustarme así Eriol. –dijo Tomoyo con seriedad.

-Tú nunca habías tratado así a Sakura, ni habías rechazado una invitación de ella. –siguió Eriol, ignorando el reproche de ella. –Al contrario, de inmediato hubieras aceptado, y hubieras buscado la manera de que ella aceptara usar uno de tus diseños para el paseo.

-Pues ya ves Eriol, cambié, todos cambiamos con el tiempo. –dijo Tomoyo sin darle importancia al asunto. En eso sonó la alarma de su reloj. –Y si no te importa debo irme, tengo trabajo.

Y se marchó.

Eriol sólo negó con la cabeza, pero ya no dijo nada.

* * *

Días después Tomoyo se disculpó con Sakura, y ambas olvidaron la discusión, no así los chicos.

-Tomoyo, -le dijo Sakura un día. -¿Estás libre este sábado? Es que los chicos y yo vamos a ir a patinar a la pista de hielo.

Tomoyo checó su agenda electrónica.

-Claro. –dijo ella. –No tengo nada que hacer en todo el día.

-Entonces te veo el sábado.

El sábado Sakura pasó por Tomoyo en el auto de Shaoran, luego Eriol los alcanzó. Todos la pasaron muy bien en la pista. Hacia mucho que no se divertían así.

Al cabo de unas horas Sakura dijo que estaba cansada, y Shaoran la acompañó a comprar un refresco.

Mientras tanto Eriol y Tomoyo siguieron patinando juntos.

En cierto momento Tomoyo empezó a hacer movimientos rápidos, saltos, giros. Eriol pareció comprender porque de inmediato siguió su paso, en cierto momento él la tomó de la cintura y la alzó, girando con ella en brazos, después la bajó y se deslizó, aún abrazándola.

Tomoyo se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque trató de ocultarlo.

La gente empezó a aplaudirles.

Pero Tomoyo de inmediato se soltó y se alejó de Eriol, aparentando frialdad ante todo lo que ocurría.

Sus amigos se extrañaron por este súbito cambio de actitud, pero ella no dio explicaciones.

* * *

La siguiente semana Eriol hizo una gran confesión a sus mejores amigos.

-¡Te gusta Tomoyo! –exclamó Sakura emocionada.

-Sh... –murmuró Shaoran, no querían que nadie los escuchara.

-Es más que eso. –dijo Eriol. –Creo que realmente la amo.

-Ay...que romántico. –suspiró Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho? –preguntó Shaoran.

-Cuando llegué primero quise comprobar que lo que sentía era verdadero. –explicó Eriol.

-¿Y ya lo comprobaste? –preguntó Shaoran.

Eriol asintió.

-¿Y entonces qué esperas? –preguntó Shaoran.

-Es que desde que se volvió famosa Tomoyo se ha vuelto inalcanzable, me parece prácticamente imposible llegar a ella. –dijo Eriol con desilusión. –Si ni siquiera puedo cruzar dos palabras con ella, cómo voy a conseguir tiempo para contarle mis sentimientos.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? –propuso Shaoran. –Sólo ella y tú, algo sencillo, en un lugar privado, y así te sinceras con ella.

-Dudo que tenga tiempo. –dijo Eriol con calma.

-Tiene libre el próximo viernes en la tarde. –dijo Sakura. –Ella me lo dijo.

-Bien. Entonces lo intentaré. –dijo Eriol un poco esperanzado.

Un rato más tarde alcanzó a Tomoyo cuando ya se iban a sus casas.

-Tomoyo, -la llamó.

-Si Eriol, ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunt

-Me preguntaba, -dijo Eriol. –¿Si querrías salir conmigo, a pasear por el lago; El viernes en la tarde?

-Seguro, me encantará Eriol. –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los días pasaron y llegó el viernes por la tarde, media hora antes de la hora convenida para verse, las siete.

Tomoyo estaba peinándose cuando de pronto.

Ring! Ring!

-Si, ¿Bueno?...¡Anthony! que gusto oírte...no había sabido de ti desde que estuve en Francia hace dos años.

-¿Querrías acompañarme a cenar? –dijo su interlocutor.

-¿A cenar? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Si, hoy, a las siete. –dijo Anthony. -¿O acaso ya tienes un compromiso?

-No claro que no, como crees. No tengo nada que hacer hoy.

-Entonces pasó por ti, en diez minutos.

-Está bien.

-Adiós cherrié.

-Adiós Anthony.

Con eso Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativa.

'Ni modo.' Pensó. 'Tendré que inventarle algo a Eriol.'

Con ese pensamiento marcó el número de la casa Hiiragizawa.

Y en la casa Hiiragizawa.

Ring! Ring!

Nakuru de inmediato fue a contestar el teléfono.

-Si, ¿Hola? –dijo ella.

-Nakuru, hola, ¿Puedes comunicarme con Eriol, por favor? Soy Tomoyo. –sonó por el teléfono.

-Claro, un momento. –dijo Nakuru.

Rápidamente fue a buscar a Eriol a la sala.

-Te llama Tomoyo. –le informó.

-Me pregunto que querrá. –murmuró Eriol tomando el teléfono.

Nakuru sólo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea.

-Si Bueno, ¿Tomoyo? –preguntó Eriol.

-Si, ¿Eres tú Eriol? –la voz de Tomoyo sonó desde el otro lado.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que...me da mucha pena contigo. Me acaban de llamar de la oficina para decirme que hay un problema con unos diseños, tendré que ir a atender el asunto. Así que...no podré verte hoy.

Eriol suspiró con decepción, pero trató de que no se notara por teléfono.

-Bien, supongo que un problema de trabajo le pasa a cualquiera.

-Si.

-Quizá podríamos vernos otro día.

-Seguro. Nos vemos después.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Eriol colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie.

-¿Ya se va amo Eriol? –preguntó Suppy.

-No Spinel, Tomoyo llamó para cancelar, no iré a ningún lado. –replicó Eriol.

-No te decepciones Eriol, sal, camina, relájate, puedes ir a verla mañana. –lo animó Nakuru.

-Sabes que Nakuru, tienes razón. –dijo Eriol esbozando una sonrisa.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió.

* * *

En su casa Tomoyo se acomodó su abrigo en el momento en el momento en que su sirvienta le avisaba que el joven Anthony ya había llegado por ella.

'¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?' Se preguntó Tomoyo. 'Quizá no debí mentirle a Eriol.' Suspiró. 'Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, y de todos modos, nunca lo sabrá.'

-¿En quién piensas cherrié? –preguntó Anthony al ver a la chica tan pensativa.

-En nadie. –mintió Tomoyo.

Y en el momento que habló sintió como si una espina se le clavase en el pecho, como si supiera que pronto iba a lamentar esa mentira.

* * *

Pasó alrededor de una hora. Eriol iba caminando por el centro de Tokio. Despejando su mente. Pensando en la mejor manera de confesarle su amor a Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo podré hacerlo? –se preguntaba él en voz baja. -¿Flores? Muy trillado. ¿Chocolates? Muy tradicional. Quiero algo nuevo. Quizá podría usar magia, algunos hechizos suaves, que le gusten.

De pronto su mente se detuvo al escuchar una voz, una voz muy bien conocida.

-La cena estuvo maravillosa Anthony. No había comido tan bien desde que dejé Francia.

-Entonces deja este pueblucho y vente conmigo cherrié, allá puedes seguir con tus diseños, sabes que todas las damas de sociedad los adoran.

-Lo sé. Tal vez algún día lo haga.

Eriol se quedó mudo. Pero ella le había dicho...

Eriol no pudo soportarlo y fue hacia la pareja, que acababa de salir de un lujoso restaurante y se dirigía a una limosina.

-Así que haciendo trabajos de última hora en la oficina, ¿eh? –dijo él con tono de reproche.

Tomoyo se espantó al verlo ahí.

-¿Quién te crees tú que eres para hablarle así ella? –le reclamó Anthony.

Eso no debía pasar.

-Tomoyo... –murmuró Eriol, pero ésta vez el tono en su voz mostraba decepción.

-Eriol... –comenzó ella.

-Nunca hubiera pensado que serías capaz de mentirme. –dijo Eriol. –Te creí mejor que eso.

-Yo no... –comenzó ella.

-No te preocupes. –dijo Eriol con tristeza. –No me des explicaciones. Quédate con el francesito este, que les aproveche.

-Exacto. –dijo Anthony con orgullo. –Lárguese de aquí. Usted. Quienquiera que sea, y déjenos disfrutar de la velada a cherrié y a mí.

Eriol negó con la cabeza y se marchó en silencio.

Tomoyo se quedó ahí, con la mano extendida, queriendo llamarlo, pero su voz simplemente no salía.

-Vámonos cherrié. –dijo Anthony acercándola al auto. La noche es joven, aún podemos disfrutar algunas cosas en éste pueblucho.

-Llévame a casa Anthony. –indicó Tomoyo subiendo al auto.

-¿Qué? Pero...cherrié... –comenzó Anthony.

-Sólo llévame a casa. –insistió Tomoyo con firmeza, sin dar pie a réplica.

Anthony asintió y dio instrucciones al chofer.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo se encontraba en su casa, en su estudio, realizando nuevos diseños. Pensaba que aún estaba a tiempo de incluirlos en su colección.

-Srita. La busca el joven Hiiragizawa. –la llamó una sirvienta.

-De acuerdo, llévalo al jardín y pídele a Cathy que mande té para dos y unas galletas. –indicó Tomoyo.

-Como ordene señorita. –la sirvienta se retiró.

Tomoyo dejó sus cosas en la mesa y salió al jardín.

Poco después llegó Eriol, acompañado por la cocinera, Cathy, que llevaba el té y las galletas.

-Siéntate. –dijo Tomoyo.

Pero Eriol se quedó de pie.

-Yo sólo vine a disculparme por mi actitud ayer. –dijo Eriol con calma.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. –dijo Tomoyo. –Yo debí haberte dicho la verdadera razón por la que te cancelé.

-Yo no tenía por qué reprocharte nada. –dijo Eriol. –Pero es que me pareció terrible que me mintieras de esa manera.

-Yo no creí conveniente decirte que saldría a cenar.

-Hubiera preferido eso a que me mintieras. Insisto, creí que eras mejor que eso.

-Ya me estás reprochando otra vez.

-Es que en serio no entiendo tu actitud. Hace siete años nunca hubieras hecho nada de esto.

-Hace siete años no tenía la experiencia que tengo ahora.

-Hace siete años eras sencilla, y amable. Hoy no eres más que una muñeca de porcelana, siguiendo status, sin ser tu misma. ¿Hace cuanto que no dibujas? ¿Qué no filmas? ¿Qué no cantas?

-¡No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida! –dijo Tomoyo alzando su tono de voz, dejó de beber el té.

La conversación no iba como planeado.

-Es que no entiendes que me preocupo por ti. –dijo él también alzando la voz.

-Ya no soy una niña, tengo 19 años, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

-Si no sabes elegir compañías. Como ese francés. Claramente se ve que es alguien a quien sólo le importa tu físico y tu dinero, no lo que eres por dentro.

-Hoy en día a nadie le importa lo que una lleva por dentro.

-A mí me importa.

Y antes que Tomoyo entendiera lo que ocurría, Eriol rodeó la mesa, la sujetó de los hombros, y la besó en los labios.

Pero Tomoyo de inmediato se separó de él y lo abofeteó.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –gritó ella.

-Demostrarte lo que siento. –replicó él. –Demostrarte que te quiero, que te amo.

-No... –comenzó Tomoyo

-Dame la oportunidad Tomoyo. Yo te amo de verdad. –dijo Eriol.

Él intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella lo rechazó.

-No Eriol...no puedo. –dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-Ya veo. –dijo él con decepción, tratando de ocultar el dolor de un corazón roto. –Entonces, lamento la interrupción. Supongo que debes ir con ese francés amigo tuyo. Adiós.

Y con eso se marchó.

Y Tomoyo se quedó ahí, de pie, mientras, poco a poco, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-Señorita, la llama el Joven Anthony. –le dijo la sirvienta.

-Dile que no estoy, no quiero hablar con él. –dijo Tomoyo.

-Pero él insiste. –dijo la sirvienta.

Finalmente Tomoyo se secó las lágrimas y tomó el auricular.

-No Anthony...No quiero salir...no me siento bien...No, no vengas....Me pondré mejor.

-¿Vendrás a Francia conmigo cherrié? –preguntó Anthony desde el otro lado de la línea.

-...

-Cásate conmigo y vente a Francia.

-No puedo hacerlo Anthony.

-¿Acaso ya alguien más en tu corazón?

-...

-¿Acaso es ese chico de ayer?

-...

-Ya veo, estás enamorada de él. Está bien. Me voy a Europa hoy. Te veré otro día Cherrié.

Colgó.

-Si... –murmuró Tomoyo dejando caer el teléfono, gruesas lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus mejillas. –Si estoy enamorada de él...pero ya es demasiado tarde. –Y se dejó caer de rodillas, soltándose a llorar.

* * *

-¿Cómo que te rechazó? –preguntó Shaoran.

Él y Sakura estaban en casa de ella, viendo unas películas. Eriol les había llamado por teléfono.

-Se molestó conmigo y me rechazó. –sonó la voz de Eriol por el teléfono. –Incluso me abofeteó.

-Dios santo, Eriol. ¿Pues qué hiciste? –dijo Shaoran sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Le dije que la amaba. Pero supongo que ella prefiere al francés ese. –dijo Eriol con disgusto.

-Pues no sé cómo ayudarte.

-No te preocupes, y mejor cuelgo, te estoy interrumpiendo en tu cita.

Shaoran guardó su celular, Sakura lo miraba a la expectativa.

-¿Puedes creerlo? –preguntó él finalmente.

-No. –dijo Sakura. –Algo no está bien aquí.

Shaoran asintió, completamente de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Tomoyo no dejaba de llorar. Tarde se había dado cuenta de quien estaba enamorada realmente. En realidad, siempre lo había estado.

'Cuando lo conocí.' Pensó Tomoyo. 'Ese chico nuevo misterioso, tan caballeroso y con esa sonrisa enigmática, parecía un príncipe azul sacado de algún cuento infantil. Me pareció como un sueño, y no le presté atención. Pero cuando regresó, hace tres años.' Suspira 'Más guapo que antes, aún con esa amabilidad, y ese misterio. El hombre perfecto, pero me dio miedo. Me dio miedo caer frente a él, y hacer una tonta de mí misma. Después de todo, él parecía coquetear con todas, pero no llegaba a nada serio con ninguna. Pensé que lo mejor era mantenerme lejos de él.' Solloza. 'Que tonta fui. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.'

* * *

Un día Sakura decidió hablar con Tomoyo para saber qué ocurría, la encontró en los jardines del colegio.

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Sakura.

-Ay Sakura. ¡Fui una estúpida! –exclamó Tomoyo nuevamente soltándose a llorar.

Sakura la abrazó, comprendiendo que Tomoyo debía de estar muy confundida.

-Cuéntame amiga, ¿qué pasó? –dijo Sakura.

-Él se me declaró, me dijo que me amaba. –explicó Tomoyo. –Y yo lo rechacé, yo fui tan tonta que no me di cuenta que lo amo.

-¿Qué hay de Anthony? –preguntó Sakura, que ya antes había conocido al francés.

-Él es sólo un amigo. Buena compañía, pero no pareja.

-Eriol dice que lo dejaste plantado por él.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Fue una tontería. Pero yo temí que si seguía mis sentimientos me volvería débil. No me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo algo más importante. Estaba perdiendo a la única persona que me acepta por quien soy, y no por como me veo o cuanto dinero tengo, ¡sino por ser yo!

-¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-No. Nunca me va a perdonar. Nunca me voy a perdonar yo.

-¿Realmente lo quieres?

-Yo lo amo. Pensar que haría lo que fuera por él, y lo más sencillo, aceptarlo, no lo hice. ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?!

-Calma Tomoyo. Todo tiene una solución.

-Esto no.

-Claro que sí. –insistió Sakura. –Sólo hay que pensarlo bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-No creo, estoy segura. Sólo hay que concentrarnos. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer?

-Lo que sea. Haría cualquier cosa por tener otra oportunidad.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Sí.

-Entonces esto es lo que haremos...

* * *

Pasaron los días, y llegó el domingo. Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados entre el auditorio del teatro.

-¿Tú crees que funcione? –preguntó Shaoran.

-Eso espero. –dijo Sakura.

Eriol llegó poco después. Aunque había tratado por todos los medio de negarse a asistir a ese concurso Sakura y Shaoran no se lo habían permitido, le habían insistido hasta el cansancio. Argumentando que necesitaba distraerse.

Pasaron muchos concursantes, tanto hombres como mujeres, algunos eran muy buenos, otro no tanto, hubo una chica que se puso tan nerviosa que se desmayó en pleno escenario, y otro a quien se le olvidó la letra de la canción.

Finalmente llegó el último participante.

-La última participante, vino a verme ayer, me pidió que le permitiera participar en el concurso, aunque no ganara el premio, ella sólo quiere la oportunidad para decirle a una persona lo que siente.

Con ese anuncio todos se quedaron a la expectativa.

Tomoyo entró al escenario, llevando un vestido azul marino y el cabello suelto.

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji. –dijo ella en el micrófono. –Y originalmente había pensado no participar en éste concurso. Luego alguien me dijo que por dedicarme a mi trabajo estaba descuidando mis demás sueños, como cantar. Y me he dado cuenta que tiene razón. Siempre la tiene, sólo que a veces me es muy difícil aceptarlo.

Todos escuchaban en silencio cada palabra, preguntándose de quien estaría hablando.

-Esa persona sabe quien es. –siguió Tomoyo. –Sólo me queda decirle que no soy buena para hablar, lo mío es cantar y pues...ésta es mi manera de pedirle perdón.

Como si eso fuera una señal, la música empezó a sonar. Y poco después la voz de Tomoyo llenó el escenario, como hace años no sucedía.

-_Quise mostrarme ante ti_

_como alguien de duro corazón_

_el tiempo pasó, me arrepent_

_ahora pediré tu perdón._

Tomoyo pensó en todas las veces que se negó a salir con sus amigos. Todo lo que perdió por preferir ser una 'famosa diseñadora'.

-_Mi indecisión causó el gran error_

_me dominó el temor_

_hoy me descubrí y ves ante ti_

_lo que hay en mí._

Recordó aquel día en la pista de patinaje, cuando se alejó de Eriol. Temió que si la veían sonrojarse pensarían que era débil. Y cuando lo dejó plantado en el restaurante, pensó que era la mejor manera de evadir su debilidad.

-_Ven, quiero saber que eres realidad_

_dame felicidad_

_qué hay en ti al reír, qué hay en ti al llorar,_

_lo quiero descubrir, por qué esperar._

En su mente pasó el día en que él se le declaró. La besó, ese beso, era lo más maravilloso que había sentido en toda su vida. Pero ella decidió alejarse, por su maldito temor.

-_Siempre temí entregar mi vida_

_hoy ya no es así, me decid_

_y nada habrá que me lo impida_

_quiero que mi corazón lo goce_

_un sentimiento él desconoce,_

_el de amar sin freno entregándose._

Pero no hoy. Hoy ya no tenía miedo, había decidido que era el momento de enfrentarlo, de jugarse el todo por el todo. Si, el amor era una buena razón para arriesgarlo todo.

-Perdóname...Eriol. –agregó ella en el micrófono cuando la música terminó.

De inmediato todos en el público empezaron a voltear en todas direcciones, esperando averiguar quien era el tal Eriol.

-Eso fue maravilloso. –dijo Shaoran.

-Si, -dijo Sakura. -¿Verdad que sí Eri...? –al voltearse notó algo: -¿Dónde está Eriol?

Tomoyo también notó la ausencia de Eriol, sus ojos de inmediato empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas. Sin más dejó el micrófono en su lugar y abandonó el escenario corriendo.

Tomoyo llegó hasta el patio, detrás del teatro. Lloraba a mares, y no tenía deseos de calmarse.

-Esa fue mi última oportunidad. –sollozó ella. –Y fue inútil. ¡Eriol nunca me va a perdonar!

Y con ese grito se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando desconsolada.

-No digas eso princesa. –dijo una voz.

Tomoyo sintió como alguien se hincaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba suavemente.

-Perdóname...por favor...Perdóname –susurró Tomoyo sin dejar de llorar.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor. –dijo él, Eriol, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con suavidad. –Comprendo que estuvieras confundida.

-Fui tan tonta al rechazarte. –dijo ella con la mirada gacha. –El mayor error que he cometido en mi vida.

-Ya no llores. –pidió Eriol.

-Te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón. Y eso nunca va a cambiar, mi Flor de Ciruelo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser así. Tan bueno, amable, caballeroso. Pero principalmente por amarme tanto, y perdonarme.

-Yo te agradezco a ti, por haberme aceptado en tu corazón. Mi querida flor, mi amada princesa.

Ambos se abrazaron.

* * *

Y de vuelta en el escenario...

-Los miembros del jurado ya han dado su veredicto. –decía la conductora del concurso. –Y por votación unánime se ha decidido que la ganadora es...la Srita. Tomoyo Daidouji.

El escenario se llenó de aplausos, pero nadie subía al escenario.

-La Srita. Tomoyo Daidouji.

Más aplausos, pero nadie aparecía.

Finalmente Sakura subió discretamente y le dijo algo al oído a la conductora.

-Bueno, tal parece que la Srita. Daidouji ha tenido que retirarse a atender unos asuntos personales, pero nosotros le haremos llegar su premio. Y...

-¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo? –preguntó Shaoran.

-De maravilla. –respondió Sakura.

-Te noto muy segura. –dijo Shaoran confundido.

-Lo estoy. –dijo Sakura.

Shaoran la miró sin entender.

-No hay nada imposible para el verdadero amor. –dijo Sakura.

Shaoran asintió a la vez que pasaba una mano por su hombro y la besaba.

* * *

Y mientras tanto, en el patio trasero, una joven pareja se mantenía abrazada.

Él había aprendido que siempre se debe confiar en el ser amado, y nunca callarse lo que se siente.

Y ella había aprendido que siempre hay que seguir al corazón, y arriesgarlo todo por amor.

-No me dejes. –murmuró Eriol.

-Nunca. –replicó Tomoyo.

Eriol la miró en silencio, como si reflexionara lo que debía hacer. Después de todo, la última vez que había actuado sin el consentimiento de ella había recibido en respuesta una bofetada.

Pero ella no esperó. Ya había entendido que en el amor se deben tomar riesgos, y ella estaba dispuesta a tomarlos. Así que sin más se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo y lo besó en los labios, un toque suave, vacilante.

Eriol se sorprendió. Pero antes que Tomoyo pudiera pensar que se había equivocado, él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besándola larga y tiernamente.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Te amo. –dijo Eriol en un susurro, recuperando el aliento.

-Y yo a ti. –dijo ella sonriendo.

Y cómo si esa sonrisa fuera una señal, Eriol la volvió a besar.

* * *

Ah....El amor...Que romántico...(Eso sonó algo retórico)...Yo estoy perdida entre tanta miel, se me hace que me voy a ahogar.

No ya en serio, me encanta escribir este tipo de fics. No sé si tendrá que ver con el hecho de que dicen que los Acuarios somos muy románticos....y como ésta es la única manera que tengo de expresar mi romanticismo(dicho de otro forma, estoy solita, no tengo a quien más expresárselo).

En fin, espero que les guste el Fanfic y me dejen un bonito review. Si desean otro Fanfic, o Songfic, pídanlos y yo haré lo posible por complacerlos.

Por cierto. La canción que canta Tomoyo es "My Will", el primer ending de Inuyasha.

_-Pero he oído hablar cosas horribles del tal Amor. –dijo él con una mirada inquisitiva.  
-El amor, al igual que todo en esta vida no es perfecto. –dijo Selene con una sonrisa cálida. –Se sufre mucho pero la recompensa lo vale. Es hermoso y horrible a la vez._

_Cap. 5.- Orgullo y Perdón, de "Gothmog y Selene"_


End file.
